


Running into the Real Ladybug

by maddiebug



Series: Ladybug Spotted Raincoat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, It all makes sense in the end, Kagami is confused, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is an identity thief, Marinette and Kagami look very similar, Marinette is a clumsy mess, both of them care about Adrien, but in her defense Adrien is really dense and she's too awkward to say anything, identity theft is not a joke jim, technically identity reveal, uhh yeah that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: The day before Marinette is going to reveal everything to Adrien, she runs into Ladybug.Literally.They knock each other to the ground and amidst the chaos, Marinette realizes that this is the girl who Adrien really loves.Kagami (Ladybug) comes to some different conclusions, and after yelling at Marinette about identity theft, they compromise
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Ladybug Spotted Raincoat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585339
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Running into the Real Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in between chapters 4 and 5 of I don't like confrontation (the previous work in this series) so I decided to post it before I post chapter five.

The last thing on Marinette's mind as she was walking towards her dorm was Adrien. 

(Actually he was the first thing, but she had convinced herself that if she didn't think about it, she's stop worrying.)

She had a plan. She was going to meet him at their regular time in the coffeeshop, not as Ladybug but as Marinette. She had written a whole script. An apology. An explanation. She had never meant to become Ladybug, it just happened. 

She had to explain that she was Marinette. 

Hopefully he would understand. Otherwise, her 10am class with him would be very awkward. 

Very awkward.

Honestly it would be awkward no matter how she approached it. What was she supposed to say, "hey I've been pretending to be your friend for a month but we actually barely know another hahah I totally didn't mean to play with your feelings like that?"

No absolutely not.

That made her sound heartless. She had to be subtle and let him down easily. Introduce him to Marinette and seduce him as herself...

Or maybe, if she was blind enough, she could throw away her raincoat and pretend that the Ladybug fiasco had never occurred, but that didn't seem fair to him. He deserved the truth.

As Marinette came to the conclusion that she should drop out of school and avoid all contact with Adrien ever, she found herself falling towards the pavement. 

Someone had bumped into her, and by the soft, "ouch," they hadn't fared much better than she had. 

Marinette, who was used to falling, pulled herself up, and helped the other person pick up their books. "I'm sorry, I'm such a clutz."

"I think it was my fault." The other girl shrugged. "I was very distracted."

"I know the feeling." Marinette nodded. "Boy troubles?"

"You could say that..."

"I'm Marinette, by the way." She held out a hand, noticing the raincoat the other was wearing. They were matching. "I love your jacket."

"I like yours too." She shook it. "I'm Kagami, but my friends call me Ladybug."

Marinette's heart stopped. "You're Ladybug?"

"Yeah. Have you heard of me?"

She felt lightheaded. "Adrien's Ladybug?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Kagami looked her up and down. "You're the imposter."

"You've heard of me?"

"Not really. I just figured something was up when Adrien told me he was very excited for our coffee date on Friday."

Marinette blushed. "He called it a date?"

"Yeah. That's what threw me off. There have never been romantic feelings between us." 

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I play with someone's emotions?" She gave Marinette a cold stare.

"In my defense, I didn't mean to. But Adrien's in love with you."

"I'm pretty sure he's in love with you. With the coffee shop Ladybug. He barely knows me."

"He barely knows me either. He just started talking to me one day like we were best friends and I didn't know how to react so I just went along with it."

Kagami frowned. "He thought that you were me?"

"Yeah." 

Kagami blinked. "I mean, I guess we're both Asian..."

"But we really don't look that similar. I wasn't gonna say it." Marinette finished. 

"Has he been wearing his glasses?"

"He has glasses?" Marinette thought. "I've never seen him with glasses, but maybe he has contacts.

"If he's been blind enough to mix the two of us up, he definitely hasn't been wearing his glasses."

"Wait a minute." Marinette squinted. "That's why he asked me why my eyes were blue."

"You really should've told him the truth."

"I know."

"Why didn't you?"

"He started it. One thing led to another, and I was too deep to say anything."

"You have to tell him the truth. Or I will."

"I was planning on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. I have to meet with him anyways." She shrugged. "I might as well tell him everything."

"Hold up a second. Marinette. Where have I heard that name..." She frowned. "Oh! You wouldn't happen to be the designer Adrien is working with."

Marinette did some pathetic finger guns. "That's me."

"Oh this is going to be such a mess."

"I'm so sorry. Especially if I ruined things between you and Adrien."

"You definitely made them awkward, but we can work it out."

"Yeah. He really likes you. I'm sorry that he kissed me."

"Sorry? I should be thanking you."

"What? Why?"

Kagami laughed. "I don't even like guys. Adrien doesn't really like me like that. He likes you. Your smile, your teasing, your sweet tooth."

"Did he really say all of that?"

"Well he thought it was me, and I just kinda played along."

"Did you let him down gently, at least?"

"I told him that I would need to think about it." Kagami smiled. "Even if you were pretending to be me, I didn't want to mess up his chances at a relationship with someone he really liked."

"He really likes me?"

"Don't let it go to your head, but yeah. He does. I've known him for a while, and I've never seen him as happy as he is when he talks about you."

"That's so sweet."

"If you break his heart, I will break you."

"Whoa okay-"

"Trust me." Kagami's gaze turned cold. "I could stab you with a fencing sabre and get away unharmed."

Marinette stared back. "I'd put up a fight, but only if he still wants me after he finds out that I'm not you."

"Good. You aren't a coward."

"Thanks I guess."

"I should really be thanking you."

"Me? For what?"

"You saved us on the music project."

"I did?" Marinette looked down. "I sounded passable. Okay. It wasn't horrible."

"You really have no confidence in yourself, do you?"

"I just can't sing."

"Marinette, whoever told you that was lying, and jealous."

"It was okay."

"It was more than okay. I've been training as a musician for most of my life, and it impressed me. It impressed Adrien. That says more than you know."

"I thought he was just being nice."

"Maybe, but you were able to convey the emotions in a way i've never been able to. I wrote that song, and you sounded better singing it than I ever could."

"Thanks, but I'm really not a singer."

"You could be. You saved my grade."

"Really?" 

"Definitely. And for that. I have to thank you."

"I guess you're welcome." She blushed.

"I owe you one, Marinette, so I will let you tell Adrien everything."

"I will."

"But if you don't. I will. And I promise that it doesn't look as pretty and innocent from my point of view. You seem nice enough, and cute. I wouldn't want to break Adrien's heart."

"Okay. Will do Ladybug."

"Hey. Only my friends call me Ladybug."

"What should I call you?"

"Until you tell Adrien the truth about everything, I'm Kagami."

"And after that?"

"I hope that one say we can be friends. You really do seem nice, Marinette. 

"Thanks Kagami." 

"Now go. Tell the truth." She gave Marinette a little push in the other direction. "I'm counting on you to make sure that Adrien Agreste doesn't ask to kiss me in Music class again because that was incredibly awkward." 

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm counting on you to make it all right."

"You can count on me."

"I sure hope so." 

Marinette couldn't see it, because Kagami was already waking away, but she had a smile on her face. 

Marinette really did seem nice. A bit apologetic, but bold and confident where it counted.

Kagami would never admit it, but the girl seemed like a great friend. For her and for Adrien. 

And, she clearly had great fashion sense.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more kagaminette friendship these girls are so great together. They're too often written as rivals. What was it, onichan? Iconic. Legendary. These babes could take over the world and I would let them.


End file.
